Oméga roi
by Ilunae
Summary: Les omégas avaient toujours été ceux qui décidaient de qui avait le droit de les courtiser.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Seroroki, Bakudeku, Shinkami, Momojirou, Tsuchako et Kirimina.

* * *

Les omégas avaient toujours été ceux qui décidaient de qui avait le droit de les courtiser. En général, les alphas ne faisaient jamais le premier pas. Cela pouvait devenir très gênant si l'oméga n'était pas intéressé. Dans certains endroits du monde, c'était même très mal vu. Les omégas étaient ceux qui décidaient de tout.

Cela n'avait donc pas vraiment été une surprise quand Midoriya avait fait comprendre à Bakugou qu'il pouvait lui faire la court. Tous les élèves de la classe A les connaissaient assez bien pour savoir qu'il y avait un lien très fort entre eux.

Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et, cela faisait un moment qu'ils se tournaient autour. Tous les élèves de la classe A avaient commencé à prendre des paris pour savoir quand ils se mettraient enfin ensemble. Ils en avaient même pris sur qui ferait le premier pas.

Dans ce cas, beaucoup avaient pensé que ce serait Bakugou puisque Midoriya devait être trop timide dans le faire. Pour eux, cela n'aurait pas posé de problème. Tout le monde pouvait voir que l'oméga était intéressé. C'était pour cela que plusieurs d'entre eux avaient tenté de convaincre Bakugou de se bouger. Cela avait été pour l'aider et, non pas pour gagner leur pari.

Midoriya avait fini par faire le premier pas suite aux conseils des autres omégas. Kaminari et Uraraka avaient donc remporté une jolie somme. Ils avaient fait tout cela pour aider leurs amis avant tout. L'argent n'était qu'un simple bonus.

Cela avait été aussi une évidence pour Jirou et Yaoyorozu. Les deux filles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Elles ne se connaissaient que depuis le début de leur première année à Yuei mais, elles s'étaient tout de suite entendues.

Avec le temps, elles s'étaient rapprochées. Il n'était pas rare de les voir ensemble. Elles étaient très souvent collées l'une à l'autre. Cela n'avait donc pas été une surprise pour les autres quand ils avaient appris que Yaoyorozu avait accepté d'être courtisée par son amie.

Pour ce qui était de Kaminari et Shinsou, cela n'avait pas été surprenant non plus. Kaminzari n'avait pas arrêté de coller leur nouveau camarade depuis qu'il était entré dans la classe A.

Le seul qui avait été surpris, avait été Shinsou lui-même. Il ne s'y était pas du tout attendu. Ce qui avait fait rire tous les autres pour qui cela avait paru évident.

D'autres couples s'étaient formés dans leur classe. Comme Kirishima et Ashido. Pour eux, la seule surprise avait été la réaction de l'alpha quand la jeune fille l'avait autorisé à lui faire la court. Il avait carrément sauter de joie tout en hurlant. Les tympans de leurs camarades s'en souvenaient très bien.

Asui et Uraraka s'étaient aussi mises ensemble pendant leur seconde année à Yuei. Elles aussi avaient été de bonnes amies depuis leur entrée au lycée. Elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Tout le monde s'était douté qu'elles finiraient en couple.

Dans la classe A, presque tous les omégas étaient déjà pris. Il y en avait encore un qui était toujours célibataire à savoir Todoroki Shouto. En tout cas, il n'avait encore demandé à personne de lui faire la court.

Il était donc souvent un sujet de discussion parmi les élèves de Yuei. Tout le monde se demandait qui il allait choisir.

"S'il ne se décide pas, je lui ferais bien la court !"

Beaucoup d'alphas de Yuei avaient dit cela mais, aucun n'avait encore tenté sa chance. Il fallait dire que l'oméga n'était pas n'importe qui. S'ils faisaient quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, ils prenaient le risque de se faire tomber dessus par Endeavor. Personne n'avait envie de s'attirer les foudre du héro numéro un.

N'importe qui dans la classe aurait pu dire que Todoroki ne serait jamais allé se plaindre auprès de son père pour quelque chose comme cela. Il n'avait jamais été le genre à utiliser le fait qu'Endeavor était son père pour recevoir un traitement de faveur.

Surtout qu'il était assez fort pour se défendre tout seul. Il ne faisait pas partie des meilleurs élèves de la classe A pour rien. Il n'aurait donc aucun mal à se débarrasser des individus indésirables.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait dit cela aux autres élèves. Ils n'avaient pas envie d'avoir une horde d'alphas dans leur classe. Puis, ils savaient tous que Todoroki avait déjà choisi un alpha.

Il ne lui avait pas encore fait savoir. Les autres omégas avaient donc décidé de changer ça.

"Faut que t'ailles voir Sero, mec !" lui dit Kaminari en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Je sais pas encore s'il est intéressé !"

Kaminari leva les yeux au ciel.

"Mais bien sûr qu'il est intéressé !"

"Il te l'a dit ?"

"Non mais, c'est évident !"

"Mais oui !" intervint Ashido avec un grand sourire. "N'importe quel alpha serait ravi de t'avoir pour compagnon !"

Midoriya marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à un 'Pas Kacchan'. Todoroki décida de l'ignorer.

"Vous êtes sûrs ?"

"Mais oui !" dit Uraraka. "Tu nous fais confiance ?"

"Oui !"

"Alors va le voir !"

Kaminari le relâcha et lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

"Vas-y mec !"

"Bon très bien !"

"Bon courage, Todoroki !"

Il alla donc voir Sero un peu plus tard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait le courtiser. Son camarade resta silencieux pendant un long moment, les yeux écarquillés.

Todoroki fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu.

"Tout va bien Sero ?" décida il de demander.

"Euh... Oui !"

"Ah ! Tu n'es donc pas intéressé, c'est ça ?"

"Si !" répondit tout de suite l'alpha. "Mais, tu es sûr que tu veux de moi ?"

Todoroki soupira de soulagement.

"Oui ! Bien sûr !"

"Très bien dans ce cas !"

Todoroki eut un grand sourire. Il avait hâte de se faire courtiser par Sero.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
